dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Brand
Brand (ブランド) is the Angel Attendant of the God of Destruction Quirk and is a loyal member of the Absalon Empire. Cruel and Ambitious, Brand seeks to destroy the 1st Multiverse and serve Quirk to accomplish his goal. Brand is also the Martial Arts Teacher and Servant to Quirk. He also wants to become the new Grand Priest of the 2nd Multiverse by trying to eliminate the Grand Priest of the 1st Multiverse. Brand is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Brand is also a cruel, intellectual, sadistic and unloving man. Brand has proven himself to be highly intelligent such as being an incredible strategist and mastermind whether conducting a plan or during the battlefield. He is also a cold and malevolent individual who is completely devoid of any compassion and love and is willing to extinguish any form of life to satisfy his hunger for death. Brand is also very calm and soft-spoken, almost speaking in a polite, amused tone. He also displayed an extremely sadistic side, taking great delight into slaughtering and destroying many planets on a massive scale. Brand is also very ruthless as he is seen laughing when Quirk destroyed a planet and didn't show any hesitation into eradicating an entire planet just to prove a point. Much like Azrael, Brand has an obsession over death as he seems to enjoy killing and eradicating his enemies and likes to torture his enemies to death. By his own admission, he loves war in every aspect, even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Brand is also highly intelligent, patient, calculating, wise, cunning and deceptive in which he did possesses some sense of humor. Brand was also very treacherous as he would kill his own men or have them killed as he had no desire to share his power. Brand is also very emotionless as he doesn't express any emotion when Quirk kills many people or destroy planets. He also remains composed even disregarding previous experiences, particularly those who doesn't serve the Absalon Empire or his God of Destruction Quirk. Brand is the evil counterpart of Whis as Whis has a calm and peaceful personality who wants to protect his universe, Brand has an destructive and warlike personality who wants to bring death to all living beings. Another thing is that while Whis is the teacher of Beerus, Brand is extremely loyal towards his student Quirk and will follow his command. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Brand is one of the most powerful beings of the 2nd Multiverse in which his power surpasses that of the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destructions from his multiverse. Whis stated that Brand possesses the same kind of power as Vados has, thus his power is at least equal to that of Vados herself. Her power level is about 5,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As an Angel, Brand possesses an impressive amounts of physical strength, easily surpassing that of a God of Destruction. Brand was able to match both Vados and Champa in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As an Angel, Brand can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with his fellow angels. Brand can easily match Vados in a contest of speed. Superhuman Durability: As an Angel, Brand shows a tremendous amount of resistance as she is able to tank Champa's Sphere of Destruction technique and remained unharmed by the attack. Reality Warping: Brand can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. With this power, Brand can manipulate different realities from the Eighth Universe. Matter Manipulation: '''Brand can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Eighth universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Brand knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – Brand moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Brand is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You! – Brand uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. ** Strike of Revelation - Brand rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Brand's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Brand's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Brand. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Requiem of Destruction - Brand creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Brand. Brand raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations Ultra Instinct Brand achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. In this state, Brand's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 49,050,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Brand achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Brand gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Relationships Brand and Quirk - Brand shares a good relationship with Quirk. Brand shows a great amount of admiration towards him and cares about very much. He also shows extreme loyalty towards him and will follow his orders without question. Brand and Erion - Brand shares a good relationship with Quirk. Brand shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Angels